The Secrets Out
by AgentSapphireGale
Summary: Kurt is in Boston. The only reason he is there is to see Amy. Or is it... Read and Find out. A little bit of Kurt/Amy/Ian! Secrets about Kurt will be revealed...


Hey! There aren't many stories about Kurt is I decided to write one. This will probably be a short story about him and Amy. Enjoy:)

-S.G.

Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues or the characters.

**Warning- May contain slight spoiler for end of book 10.**

**

* * *

**

A cool autumn breeze blew through the air. As he got into his car the shock of it sent shivers down his spine.

_Brrrr, its freaking freezing here! Although it is nice to have something other than scorching heat. South Africa gets soooo boring after a while._

But as he starts driving his nerves start to act up about what he's going to do.

_Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out… Get your mind off her for a minute, for crying out loud Kurt! What's wrong with you! Think about the scenery (it is pretty here, I will admit), your dog, your mission… Oh yeah, that…_

Amy wasn't the only reason he was here in Boston. The shocker was that he is actually a Vesper. Why he knew all about the hunt, the danger… was because of that. He had been raised to think that Cahill's were amateurs, weak, and didn't deserve anything that they had. Sure, his parents weren't all bad. They were actually great and gave him all their attention. He was loved, or at least he used to be. But when the Cahill's hunt started for the clues his father changed. He became easily irritated, nervous, and downright mean. He knew his father was the second in command for the Vespers, but that had never been so effecting on him. Lately he had been pressuring him to become more involved with the Vespers and their goal. That's why he was in Boston. His mission was to visit the Vesper stronghold and file away papers for his father. But apparently there was more to it than just that. The phone call still burned in his mind…

"_**Kurt," his father called, "the boss is on the phone and he wants a word with you."**_

_**He grabbed the phone, and put on the toughest voice he could. "Hello?"**_

"_**I understand your coming to the stronghold soon," he said gruffly, "that's correct right?" The boss's voice was sharp as ice, and full of coldness. It sent fear into anyone he spoke to. And if you didn't answer immediately or give him your full attention there would be very bad consequences.**_

"_**Yes sir, I will be there in 2 days."**_

"_**Well, hurry up. We have something for you to do," he snapped. "And don't disappoint me," he added.**_

"_**Wait," I said before he could hang up, "what is it that I'll be doing?"**_

"_**You will find out when you get here," he said. Then he hung up**__._

The last words still lingered in the back of his mind._ "You will find out when you get here." _That couldn't be good.

_I just want to make Dad proud. The only reason I wanted to come was Amy. I'll finally get to see her. I don't know what's so special about her, I mean, I hardly know her. But I just can't get her off my mind. Her smile, her laugh… I know she's a Cahill and I'm supposed to hate her but… I don't. And I can't. I don't hate Dan either. He seems nice… But I have to tell her the truth._ After that his thoughts just drifted off…

_Well, here I am._

He parked his car and could feel the growing lump in his throat.

_Here we go_, he thought as he walked up to the door. As he neared he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He knocked on the door. He could hear someone running to get it. It opened and there was Amy, standing there like she had just seen a ghost.

"_K-Kurt?"_

* * *

So, how was it? I want you to be honest. This was my first story! Okay, so I'm thinking about only making this 2 chapters because I'm getting ready for a big multi-chap story. But I'll only continue if you think I should. I really think Kurt was a Vesper. It just seems like it would fit. But that's my description of his life. We literally know nothing about him. I kind of hate Kurt. But anyways…

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

-S.G.


End file.
